Chanel Parker
Chanel Parker is Reuben and Leslie Parker's daughter, Dr. Vincent and Maureen's granddaughter, Trudy Proud and Diana Parker's niece, Penny, BeBe, and CeCe's maternal cousin in The Proud Family episode, "Behind the Family Lines". Though somewhat snobbish due to her wealthy upbringing, Chanel is a nice, sweet, and caring girl. Eventually she, Penny, and Ray Ray, Jr. got along as they became tired of their parents fighting with each other. Role in the film Chanel Parker is first seen arriving with her paternal grandparents, Dr. Vincent and Maureen Parker, her paternal aunt, Diana, and her parents, Reuben and Leslie Parker in her father's SUV truck at her paternal aunt, Trudy Proud and her husband, Oscar Proud's house for her paternal cousins, |BeBe and CeCe's baptism since it was her paternal cousin, Penny's idea in the first place. Chanel seems to show dislike of the Proud family's home but still manages to somewhat behave a little with her cousin, Penny and Aunt Trudy. Later, Chanel and the Parkers are introduced to Oscar's country cousin, Ray Ray Proud and his family: his wife, Boonnetta and their sons, Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo, whom Oscar invited for the baptism; thanks to his older brother, Bobby. With so many relatives staying in the same house now, Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. Later, Chanel and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay. During the dinner at the restaurant, a family food fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth. The next morning, after both families fight over a game of Red Light - Green Light and touch football, Chanel, Penny, and Ray Ray, Jr. decide to get away from their feuding families by going to the mall in her father's mind-reading SUV truck. After Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while enjoying some ice cream, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads Dr. Parker and his family to leave despite feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Even Chanel feels reluctant about leaving. Then, Ray Ray and his family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince Chanel and her family that Ray Ray and his family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, Dr. Parker and his family (except Chanel) are mad to see Ray Ray and his family having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Gallery Behind the Family Lines (14).jpg Behind the Family Lines (31).jpg Behind the Family Lines (2).jpg vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h38m39s847.png Behind the Family Lines.jpg Behind the Family Lines (10).jpg Behind the Family Lines (11).jpg Behind the Family Lines (15).jpg Behind the Family Lines (16).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-21h09m37s897.png Behind the Family Lines (3).jpg Behind the Family Lines (4).jpg Behind the Family Lines (5).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-06-22h06m15s520.png Behind the Family Lines (18).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-16-21h11m32s819.png Behind the Family Lines (21).jpg Behind the Family Lines (22).jpg Behind the Family Lines (24).jpg Behind the Family Lines (27).jpg Trivia *Chanel was voiced by singer, Solange Knowles, who along with Destiny's Child, sung the theme song to The Proud Family series intro. *At one point, Chanel's skin color changes in the episode. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters